Cameron Takes Flight
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?
1. Part One

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part One

-

A/N: This story is mostly for me. It encompasses some of my own real-life experiences seen through a new pair of eyes, and is a story of independence for our heroine, Allison Cameron. I should give you fair warning that she is the only canon character with more than a mention in this piece. This is a piece about Cameron alone, and her search for independence and a sense of self after the difficulties surrounding her departure from PPTH. Though Cameron is in her 30s, it reads something like a coming-of-age story. I hope, through the universal desire for freedom and independence, it can connect with all the readers.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

Cameron had plenty of job offers but not the heart to take them.

She was a pretty hot commodity on the Chicago market, with no small thanks to Cuddy who gave her glowing reviews. She wasn't sure if Cuddy was being kind or self-serving by guaranteeing her a job somewhere else, but it had the same result either way. She flipped through the mail with a sigh, and ignored the messages on the answering machine.

She was heartbroken.

The sense of betrayal she felt ran deep. How could she have stayed when so many she trusted had broken that trust?

Her marriage was broken beyond repair. Chase had seen to that. House, too, had seen to that. She thought that her marriage could have a chance, but that was now impossible.

And yet, the loss of her marriage wasn't the worst betrayal she had felt. House had never been one to worry if it was his place to say something. But this time he had kept his mouth shut for, supposedly, that very reason. She saw no other explanation but that he simply did not care that she hear the truth about what her husband had been doing. She shouldn't have, but she had expected better of him.

The two people she had cared for most were lost causes now. She left Princeton without, it seemed, a single friend.

Wilson had experienced divorce as both the villain and the victim, and yet, he did not comfort her. She had been there for him in his loss, but he was too busy to be there for hers. Too busy playing matchmaker between their boss and a man that she had convinced herself no longer cared for. And with that final betrayal, she was left to pick up the pieces alone.

She didn't want to be in Chicago. The heaviness of her failed marriage, her betrayal, and things left broken and lost still weighed upon her. Chicago had been to save her marriage, not to go on alone. But she may as well make the most of it—she was stuck here now.

Or was she?

-

Cameron hung up the phone with a heavy hand. She had done it.

She went through every letter and every message and called them back, giving a negative response. It was too late now to back out.

Where to go? Somewhere far away, she decided. Where no one knew her, where she could escape the weight of her past, the ghosts that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

She logged onto the internet, intending to investigate the job markets around the country, before she thought better of it, shutting her laptop.

She planned far too much.

Cameron went to grab the outdated road map from her car. Her father had purchased it for her at sixteen, long before the days of the GPS. She opened it to a page showing the entire country, and looked around, finally focusing her attention on the southwest, a strange and exotic place in her mind.

She put her finger on a small point on the map. She had decided.

-

Cameron drove into the city with all her worldly belongings packed into the trunk of her car, no place to go, and no job. As scary as it was, it was exhilarating too. Even in youth she had never lived with such exquisite freedom. Recklessness, she ought to call it.

Cameron glanced in her rearview mirror, captivated by the image of the looming mountain reflected back at her. She was forced to drive through its foothills on her way in, and it seemed a constant presence in the city. For Cameron, who had never lived near mountains before, it was fascinating.

She pulled into the visitors' center and viewed the sign in front of her. "_Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico,"_ it said in festive lettering. _Welcome home_, she thought.

After gaining some cursory information and an accordion-folded city map, she headed to the nearest motel, where she would begin her search for a home and a job. She arrived at the Best Western and locked the door tightly, effectively shutting out the world.

That first afternoon she made a couple of calls and had already set up a few interviews before the loneliness set in. What on earth was she doing? She knew no one, was unfamiliar with the city, and had no idea what she was going to be doing with her life. She had truly lost it, she decided.

Dinner the first night was a solitary affair in her motel room.

---


	2. Part Two

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Two

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

She had a couple interviews the first few days, but none that really seemed promising. It was only on the fifth day that things began to look up.

Cameron tugged on her blouse nervously as she entered the office of the Dean of Medicine at University of New Mexico Children's Hospital. She really needed to get a job soon. She wasn't running low on funds yet, but it bothered her to go this long without a steady income.

She loved the place as soon as she entered. It had a happy, child-friendly atmosphere that made her feel right at home. Her nerves had subsided right up until she had to enter the office of Dr. Graham Mercer, who she hoped would be her future boss.

She crossed the threshold to see a plump older man who stood to shake her hand. She looked him over with a critical eye; her time with House had taught her to make note of the details. He was bald on top, not quite six feet tall, and had laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. He was wearing a wedding ring. His suit was designer, but worn in. His eyes were warm. Cameron liked him. They exchanged pleasantries first, and then he began to examine her resume.

"You worked for Dr. House, I see," he mused. "And how was that?"

"At times it was difficult, but it was a very rewarding experience. I learned so much," Cameron said, the words she had trained herself to say flowing effortlessly out of her.

The interview continued, more conversational than grilling. "Well, our head of Immunology is set to retire in six months. You have an impressive record: the Mayo Clinic, working for Dr. House, running an Emergency Department… but I would prefer to see you in action before making any official decisions about department heads," Dr. Mercer said.

Cameron nodded. "I understand."

"At the moment, I believe we could use you in the ICU. From there, we can most likely find a more permanent position for you," Mercer suggested.

"That sounds great," Cameron responded with a smile.

"I'm going to call in the head of our ICU to meet you," he said, then picked up the phone. "Can you send Dr. Azarro in, please?"

The two chatted amiably until the aforementioned doctor arrived. When Cameron saw her, her heart sank. Dr. Azarro was a stern looking woman, short of stature with a commanding aura around her. Cameron was intimidated right away.

"Dr. Cameron, I'd like you to meet Dr. Maritza Azarro," Mercer introduced. Cameron shook the woman's hand as firmly as she could, though she was sure Dr. Azarro could smell her weakness.

"Dr. Cameron will be joining us on a trial basis. I was thinking you could use her in the ICU for a while," he continued.

Dr. Azarro sniffed, as if finding a place for Cameron would be too much work. "Has she worked in ICU before?" she finally asked.

"No, but I ran the Emergency Department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey," Cameron said, attempting to keep her voice steady.

Dr. Azarro continued to size her up before giving a curt nod. "She'll do," she said to Dr. Mercer. "Can you start tomorrow?" she asked Cameron.

Cameron's eyebrows shot up, but before she could speak, Dr. Mercer interjected. "Give her a couple days to settle in before throwing her to the wolves, Maritza," he said with a chuckle. "Can you start Monday, Dr. Cameron?"

"Monday is fine," she said.

"Good. I need her as soon as possible. That damn Fiesta is starting this weekend," Maritza grumbled.

"Fiesta?" Cameron asked, confused.

"The Hot Air Balloon Fiesta," Mercer helpfully answered. "It's quite the spectacle! People come from around the world to see it."

"I'll have to check it out," Cameron said with a smile.

Mercer stood and held out a hand. "Thank you Dr. Cameron. See me first thing Monday morning and we can finish working things out."

"Perfect," Cameron said. "Thank you, Dr. Mercer."

-

That same afternoon Cameron visited some apartment complexes not far from the hospital. She found a couple she liked, but one stood out above the others.

It was a little old fashioned, but had a large park behind the complex, full of families enjoying the fall weather. It was a bit on the small side. But when the landlord had opened the blinds of the living room window, she was sold. An amazing view of Mount Sandia greeted her. "I'll take it," she said.

Cameron spent the next two days shopping for furniture. By Friday her apartment was a little bare, but otherwise functional. She was tired of shopping, but she wasn't sure what to do with her weekend.

She recalled the discussion with her new employer. The Hot Air Balloon Fiesta, whatever that was about, was going on over the weekend. She headed down to the apartment office to see what she could find out.

-

The woman at the front desk was middle aged and plump, with bright jewelry and a wide smile. The woman, a transplant from Texas, knew what it was like to be a stranger in a new place.

"Honey, why don't you come join my family for dinner tonight?" she offered after they had chatted awhile. The woman obviously enjoyed having someone to talk to, and Cameron, still feeling lonely, didn't mind, though it was a bit difficult to get a word in edgewise.

"Meet me back here at six and we'll head over together," the woman suggested.

"That would be great, Adele! I'll see you at six," Cameron responded with a smile. It wasn't until she had returned to her apartment that she realized that during all their talk she never got to ask about the Fiesta. _I'll ask tonight,_ she thought.

-

"Allison, this is my husband, Dave and my son, Mark," Adele introduced. Cameron shook their hands. Dave was a large man with a salt and pepper beard and a firm handshake. Cameron's heart raced a little faster when she turned to Adele's son. Mark was tall and well built with a shock of wavy black hair at his crown. "Nice to meet you, Allison," he said with a smile.

The group sat down to dinner after a few preparations and chatted amiably.

Finally, after dinner, Cameron remembered to ask about the Fiesta. "My new boss mentioned something called the Hot Air Balloon Fiesta that's going on this weekend. What's that all about?"

Adele smiled. "Oh, honey, you should definitely go! Have you ever seen a hot air balloon?"

Cameron shook her head. "Not in person."

"Then you just have to go!" Adele said emphatically. They began to talk details and logistics, but one thing struck Cameron in particular.

"I have to leave at six in the morning?" she exclaimed.

Adele nodded. "It's worth it, believe me," she said with a wink.

"You guys aren't going?" Cameron asked.

Adele shook her head. "Dave and I have been many times, and it's just too early anymore for us old folks," she said with a grin. "And Mark has work in the morning."

Adele looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, it's getting late," she exclaimed. "Mark, would you mind dropping Allison on your way home?" she asked.

"No problem, Mom," he said, and began to get ready to leave.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Adele," Cameron said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Allison. You're welcome here anytime," Adele said kindly, and Dave nodded his agreement.

Cameron and Mark headed back towards Cameron's apartment, chatting pleasantly the whole way.

Cameron learned that he was twenty-nine, a paramedic, and, as she already could see, very handsome. She told him a little about herself, but not the divorce. That wound was still too fresh to revisit. Could she even explain what had happened to someone on the outside? Could she understand it herself?

He dropped her off with a handshake and a smile. "If you get lonely and need a friend around here, give me a call." He laughed. "And I'm sure my mom would love for you to come visit her to chat again."

Cameron laughed too. "Thank you. And I will."

---


	3. Part Three

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Three

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

Cameron woke up the next morning in the dark hours before dawn and got ready. She threw on a sweatshirt over her jeans and the gravedigger tee that she had bought with House years ago before she left her new apartment.

For just a moment her thoughts flicked over to New Jersey. What was happening there now that she was gone?

She forcefully pulled herself from those thoughts. She couldn't do that to herself; all that was left for her in New Jersey was pain and loss. Nothing that was happening there would have any bearing on her anymore. That was her old life, the old Allison Cameron. She had to focus on her new life now.

-

Cameron sighed in frustration as she sat in a long line of traffic. Was this really worth it? She wasn't sure. By the time she was trudging through a mile-long parking lot, she was sure it wasn't. Could this experience really be worth all this hassle?

She entered to see, lit up in the darkness, booths lined up, selling food and souvenirs. She stood in line for a cinnamon roll. After all that walking, she was hungry for something deliciously unhealthy.

She wandered aimlessly until she saw a man pointing upwards with his young daughter in his arms. She followed his finger to see a barely discernable silhouette rising about the mountain in front of her. Suddenly, light filled the shape, revealing a hot air balloon. "Dawn patrol," the man said to his daughter. Cameron stared in wonder.

-

"Is it your first time?" an amused voice said, ripping Cameron's attention away from her rapt stare directly upward.

She looked around to find the source of the mystery voice. "I'm Steve," said a smiling brown-haired man in front of her. He gestured to his right. "Want to see a balloon up close?"

"Allison Cameron," she said automatically, holding out a hand to shake. "I just moved here from New Jersey."

He grinned. "So you're a balloon virgin, then?"

Cameron laughed. "I guess I am."

He led her over to a balloon with a couple people inside, and a few leaning on the basket from the outside. "Guys, this is Allison. She just moved here from New Jersey," he said with a smile. "Allison, this is Carlos, Finn, Amber, and Lucy." They smiled and waved their greetings.

"I'd come shake your hand, but if we take our weight off, this balloon's going to float away before we get the all clear," Carlos said with a smile.

"This is Sandia Sunset," Steve said, gesturing up to the balloon, which had a block pattern in shades of pink, orange, and red.

He gave her a quick overview of how the balloon worked, flying at the mercy of the wind, using controlled heat to raise and lower the aircraft, and how the crew would have to chase the balloon down afterwards to pack it away again.

He looked at his watch. "I've got to get in the basket—I'm scheduled for takeoff in just a few minutes."

"You're the pilot?" Cameron asked in surprise.

Steve smiled. "Yep." He switched gears suddenly. "Hey, how would you like to ride along with the chase crew? That is, unless you have people you need to get back to…?"

Cameron shook her head quickly with a blush. "I'm here alone. I'd love to ride along, if I won't be a bother."

Steve smiled wide and brought her over. "My new friend Allison is going to ride along with you guys today! Don't scare her too much," he said with a wink. He then hoisted himself over the side of the basket and Finn and Amber climbed out. Soon, the coordinators gave them the all clear for takeoff.

Everyone took their weight off the balloon, and Steve turned on the burner, sending a flame high into the balloon envelope to heat the air trapped inside. Cameron watched in wonder as the balloon lifted off the ground and into the sky.

-

Cameron spent the rest of her day as if in a dream. The freedom to just float away… Oh, how she wished to do just that! Her old life, back in New Jersey, still weighed heavily upon her, but she just knew if she could fly like that, they would all melt away.

She had hit it off with the group but she regretfully told them she couldn't come the next day—she had to prepare for work on Monday. She did finally give in and agree to come to the evening's festivities at a friend's house. Lucy, who lived nearby, would be picking her up.

Cameron's Sunday went uneventfully. She tidied up the apartment and bought some more odds and ends she needed for the apartment before getting ready for the evening's activities. She threw on a pair of low-rise jeans with a long sleeved v-neck and some simple jewelry.

Before Lucy arrived, Cameron went over in her head what she knew about each of her new friends.

Steve, the pilot, reminded her of Wilson in a way. He had a friendly, warm manner, with the same golden eyes and wavy brown locks. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be quite as neurotic—in fact, he seemed to be the most easygoing of the crew. He was an artisan that worked on his own schedule, creating custom woodwork for the interiors of New Mexico's most expensive homes. His free time was spent in his hot air balloon.

Lucy drove the crew's SUV and trailer. She was Steve's sister, though the two weren't alike in appearance or manner. Her brown hair was streaked with pink, and her petite frame was always covered in the brightest of clothing. Cameron hadn't caught what Lucy's job was, though she wondered what the avenues were for someone with pink hair.

Carlos was at times both jolly and serious, with impeccable manners. He was shorter and stockier than Steve, but his strength was made apparent when manpower was needed. Carlos owned his own furniture store, and promised Cameron a discount if she ever shopped there.

Amber and Finn were nearly the same person, or so it seemed to Cameron. Amber was pale, blond, and waif-like. Finn's hair was a bit darker, but could otherwise have been the tall, male version of her. They were both public accountants, having met in school many years before. The pair was engaged, and they seemed like the perfect (albeit, slightly boring) couple.

Lucy soon arrived, and she and Cameron headed to Lucy and Steve's Aunt's house, situated partway up the mountain. It was the perfect vantage point, Lucy claimed.

Despite initial apparent differences, Lucy and Cameron hit it off immediately and chatted animatedly the entire way to the house. Cameron hadn't felt so lighthearted in such a very long time.

-

"Allison!" Steve shouted from across the room. "Glad you could make it!"

"Me too," Cameron agreed, returning Steve's smile. "What are we doing here, anyways?"

Steve led Cameron to a window, revealing the city laid out in front of them. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Steve put an arm around her shoulder and pointed. "Once the sun goes down completely, the balloon field will light up with the glow of hundreds of burners at once." He made it sound like poetry. "From here we can see the whole thing."

He lingered a minute before dropping his arms back to his sides and stepping away. Cameron stayed at the window until she saw a warm glow suddenly from one quadrant of town. "Hey, it's…" she trailed off. "It's starting."

---

A/N: Thanks everyone for the support this far! I knew that this story would be a bit of a niche story, as not that many people are interested in a Cameron story without a ship! (Although this one definitely has a bit of a pro-hameron slant.) I really appreciate your reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Hot air ballooning is something I've been doing my entire life, so if anything wasn't clear or was too focused on the technical ballooning aspect of the story, please let me know!


	4. Part Four

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Four

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

Cameron straightened her pink scrubs, feeling self-conscious as she entered the hospital Monday morning.

As she looked around, all the doctors and nurses were wearing brightly patterned scrubs. No surprise, as this was a children's hospital. Though the scrubs were meant to add to everyone's comfort, Cameron only felt more self-conscious upon seeing them. She felt like a teenager on the first day of high school!

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She could do this.

Cameron entered the office of Dr. Mercer, who greeted her warmly and got down to business.

Cameron came out of the meeting feeling satisfied, though still a bit nervous. The pay was decent, with the promise of more if she proved herself worthy of the promotion, which she knew she could do easily. If there was anything she was good at, it was running things. She headed up to the ICU to receive her initial orientation and schedule.

Maritza briskly gave her a tour and orientation, treating her more as an annoyance than an employee. She spent the day trying to keep up, trying to be more of a help than a problem.

Cameron came home from work exhausted. The ICU was hard work, and different from what she was used to. It wasn't as chaotic as emergency, at least, but it certainly had its own difficulties. Cameron thought she would be able to deal with anything after House, but this was a different situation entirely. House was far from encouraging, but at least he had taken pride in them when they got something right. From Maritza there was no approval—hardly any acknowledgement at all!

And if that hadn't been enough, they had lost a child today It weighed on Cameron heavily.

When Cameron arrived at home, she decided to have a run in the park just behind the complex. Her new treadmill hadn't arrived, and she desperately needed a run to clear her head.

She headed down in her workout gear and let her mind wander as she ran. She let the worries of the day roll off her like sweat, only focusing on the good parts of her time in Albuquerque. Her mind ran first to the people she had met: Adele, Dave, and Mark first, then the balloon crew—Steve, Lucy, Carlos, Finn, and Amber. She was so thankful that so many wonderful people had taken her in when she was so alone in the city.

Cameron stopped at a bench near the playground, and sat down to rest, stretching her legs out in front of her. She slowly returned her breathing to normal as she watched the families who were enjoying themselves in the park.

She smiled briefly at their antics, but was soon feeling melancholy. Her dreams of having a family were nothing but a memory anymore. She was getting older. Not too old to have children, certainly, but at this point she just didn't see it happening.

Sure, she still had her husband's sperm, but the likelihood of it still being viable was low after so long. Anyways, she thought, could she really bring a child into her life as it was? Her life was ground zero, decimated by the actions of the people she had trusted most.

Robert had wanted children with her, and then she had been unsure. Was it because distant dreams had become reality all too quickly, or was it because she simply hadn't wanted a child with _him_?

Before she could think any further, she was snapped out of her reverie by an object flying just over her head. She glanced up to see what it was, but she was distracted by the large dog now bounding towards her. She tensed up and cringed, waiting for an impact.

It never came. Instead, she felt a gentle licking on her arm. She opened her eyes to see a border collie happily wagging its tail at her, and a mom about her own age with two boys running towards her.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, out of breath. "I'm so sorry!"

Cameron laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Looks like he only wanted to make friends."

"She," the woman corrected automatically. "Her name is Sally."

The woman remembered her manners. "I'm Mary Bloxom, and these are my boys, Brent and Riley." The boys waved. The older one appeared to be about 10 or so, and the younger one Cameron placed at 6.

"Allison Cameron," she responded.

"I'm so sorry about the dog," Mary apologized again. "And the Frisbee," she added. "I think Brent almost got you with that one too."

"Don't worry about it," Cameron said warmly. "I didn't get hit, and I don't mind a friendly dog."

Mary laughed lightly. "Well, let us know if you want one… she just had puppies," she said wryly. The boys began playing catch behind their mother again, leaving the two women in conversation.

Cameron sighed. "I wish I could, but I don't have the space. I live in the apartments right here," Cameron said, motioning to the buildings behind her.

"Oh, we live in the neighborhood just across the park!" Mary replied. "Do you come here often?"

Cameron gave a small smile. "Well, I just moved here, but I plan to use the park often. It's lovely."

Mary nodded her understanding. "My boys and I are here nearly every day. Sally needs a lot of exercise, and it doesn't do the boys badly either," she grinned.

Cameron laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, then!"

"I guess we will," Mary replied with a smile, and went back to join her kids.

Cameron watched them play for a while longer before heading back inside for a shower and dinner.

-

"You didn't show last night!" Steve jokingly complained over the phone.

"It was only my second day of work! I needed to unwind," Cameron argued. Not totally true; she had been having dinner with Adele and her family a second time.

"Well, tonight you're unwinding with us. We have beer!" he said, trying to convince her.

Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay," she gave in. "Should I meet you guys there?"

"We can pick you up in the chase truck," Steve said. "Don't worry, we won't keep you out too late. Is six an okay time?"

"Might be a little close, but I think I can make it. I might still be in scrubs, though!" she said with a light laugh.

"Hey, you can wear whatever you want, as long as you come," he responded warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready. See you at six!"

"See you then!"

Cameron closed her cell phone, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Steve just had a way of lightening her spirits, even during a day at work. Speaking of work, her lunch break was just about over.

She straightened out her scrubs, covered in cartoon images of animals. Not really her style, but they were the only ones she could get a hold of is such a hurry. She was doing her best to get settled in at work as quickly as possible.

Cameron hurried back to ICU. She didn't want to face Maritza's wrath if she showed up late.

She was at the nurses' station later that afternoon when she was approached by an angry-looking doctor.

"You," he said, pointing. She looked up at him as he towered over her. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, with straight, dark hair, clear, caramel skin, and coal-black eyes. "Did you file these reports?" He slammed them down in front of her.

Cameron was taken aback. She looked them over, and they were, indeed, hers. "Is there a problem with them?" she asked tentatively.

He looked at her as if she were an idiot. "These don't follow any of the protocol for my patients! When my patient goes to ICU and I get their paperwork, they need to be in the proper protocol!" he yelled.

"Hey!" a voice called. Cameron and the angry doctor both turned to see a stern-looking Maritza barreling towards them. "Dr. Cameron is new here. If you wanted the paperwork done your way, you should have told her. You expect her to read your mind?"

Both Cameron and the angry doctor were taken aback.

"Stop harassing my department," Maritza continued.

"Fine," he said, leaving in a huff.

Cameron let out a breath. "Thanks, Maritza," she said gratefully.

Maritza brushed off the apology. "That's Dr. Sani. He's an ass. He likes to intimidate people. Don't let him get to you."

Cameron simply nodded in response, but couldn't help but smile to herself as a warm feeling filled her. Maybe Maritza didn't hate her quite as much as she thought.

Cameron went about the rest of her workday with a lighter heart, looking forward to the evening's activities.

---


	5. Part Five

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Five

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

"Allie!" Lucy crowed, giving Cameron a grin as she climbed in the back of the SUV. Carlos and Steve smiled their hellos.

Cameron laughed. "I don't think anyone's called me that nickname since college!"

"What do people call you, then?" Steve asked.

"I mostly go by Cameron these days," she said with a shrug. She hadn't thought about it much, but she hadn't been close enough to anyone in a while to be called by first name.

"That's no fun," Lucy responded. "I'm going to call you Allie."

Cameron laughed. "Fine by me." Her words were casual, but a warm, happy feeling seeped through her. This is what a healthy friendship felt like.

They chatted for the rest of the ride, picking up Finn and Amber on the way to the field. They got there as the sun was setting and most of the pilots were setting up. The crew immediately got to work, Cameron helping out where she could.

Soon, the field was immersed in near-darkness, and most of the balloons were filled. Steve and Carlos stood in the basket, while the others either leaned over the side or wandered around the area.

Cameron was leaning on the basket with her promised beer in hand when Steve stepped over to her. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk? The countdowns won't be starting for probably 20 minutes or so."

Cameron shrugged. "Sure."

Steve climbed out and Lucy took his place, and he and Cameron began to walk aimlessly about the field, looking at different balloons.

"So we've known each other nearly a week, but I still don't know anything about you, Allison," Steve began, as they walked along the edge of the field. "All I know is that you're a doctor, and you're from New Jersey. But that doesn't really tell me anything about you."

Cameron smiled slightly, thinking back, trying to find what to say. "I've been described as a 'teddy bear made by grandma'. I've also been said to have an 'insane moral compass', if that tells you anything." She paused, thinking. "If we're talking labels, I'm an atheist and a so-called 'bleeding heart' liberal. I was never really into girly things when I was young. I was more about climbing trees and exploring. I worshipped Bob Dylan as a teenager and taught myself a little guitar so that I could be like him. Is that enough?"

Steve smiled. "It's a start. But what things do you really love, and what makes you yourself?"

Cameron shook her head with a wry, sad smile. "I hardly know."

Steve turned towards her and stopped walking. "If you wouldn't mind… I'd like to help you figure it out."

Cameron's hesitant blue-gray eyes met his shining brown ones. He leaned in slowly and kissed her, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

Just then, a light filled the space around them, illuminating and revealing them. They both took an immediate step back.

"Looks like the countdown started without us," Steve said.

Cameron nodded. "Should we go back?"

He sighed. "Probably," he said reluctantly.

The pair headed back to join the crew, both preoccupied with what was now their secret.

-

Cameron's workweek concluded uneventfully. She was finally getting used to the ICU, learning to work with Maritza and getting on friendlier terms with some of her coworkers.

Life was settling in normally for Cameron. When the week ended, Cameron looked forward to her plans for the weekend—and seeing Steve again.

Before she had fun, though, she had a couple more things to do. Adele had called her when she got home from work on Friday to let her know that her treadmill had arrived, and that her son, Mark, was available to help bring it upstairs and set it up.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Mark!" Cameron said gratefully as they viewed their completed work.

"No problem," he responded warmly as he wiped a bit of sweat off his brow.

"Well, the least I can do is keep you over for some pizza. It's about dinnertime. That is, if you're free," Cameron propositioned.

"Sure, I'd love some," Mark responded with a smile.

They were halfway through a pepperoni pizza when it happened.

"Allison, I really enjoy spending time with you," he began. "Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Cameron's heart sank. "Mark, I really enjoy spending time with you too, but I'm kind of seeing someone," she said regretfully.

Mark looked at her in consternation. "You've been here a week and are already seeing someone?"

Cameron simply shrugged.

Mark shook his head disappointedly. "You sure move fast."

When Mark had gone, his words stuck in her head. She was moving quickly—far too quickly. Her divorce wasn't finalized, she had just moved to a new city… Sure, it was natural for her to feel attracted to someone who had been so kind to her, especially a man as handsome as Steve. But was getting involved really a good idea?

Cameron had a lot to think about.

---

A/N: Sorry about how short the chapter is, but I couldn't give away what happens quite yet! I wasn't so sure about the Cameron/Steve convo, but I couldn't find a good way to re-word it, and I know y'all are in a hurry for a new chapter, so I hope it suffices!


	6. Part Six

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Six

-

A/N: Soooo sorry about the wait! Life got really busy all of a sudden, and I nearly forgot to post at all. I won't forget the last chapter, promise. ;)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

"Last day," Steven said regretfully, as they climbed out of the SUV.

Cameron sighed. It had been a magical week. She wasn't ready for the hot air balloon fiesta to end. She wasn't sure what would happen afterwards, Would this group still be her friends? Would she see them again at all?

Cameron helped out with the balloon inflation, now fully integrated into the team. The tasks were simple, and, even with her limited strength, she could accomplish them with ease. Soon the balloon was upright and ready for flight.

"Hey beautiful," Steve said suddenly, getting Cameron's attention and making her blush slightly. "Want to ride with me today?"

Cameron's eyebrows rose. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she was still feeling slightly apprehensive about flying in something as open and seemingly rickety as the woven basket of the balloon.

Steve saw her eyeing it. "It's perfectly safe, believe me," Steve persuaded. "You'll love it."

Cameron finally nodded okay, and Steve helped hoist her over the side of the basket. Soon, they were cleared for liftoff, and Steve began the burners, raising them slowly into the skies.

They were silent for the first part of the flight. Though Steve was present, he sensed that this was a very personal experience for Cameron, something she needed to experience on her own.

Cameron herself was hardly aware of another presence. She had never felt like this before! Flying in an airplane was nothing like this. This wasn't a means from one place to another. This was freedom.

She turned to see Steve watching her. He was watching her with an expression she recognized. Affection…love, even. It wasn't fair to him, she thought. Or to herself. She understood now; she couldn't focus on loving him when what she really needed was to love herself.

"Steve," she began. She sighed. "I can't do this to you."

"Can't do what?" he asked, confused.

"I care about you. A lot," Cameron continued. "But I just can't begin anything right now." She paused. "I'm in a bad place. I… I just got divorced. I'll spare you the details, but suffice to say, it was very messy. It's just not a good idea for me to get involved right now when what I really need is to get my life back on track."

Steve turned away, nodding. "I understand."

"What I need right now is really good friends," Cameron added. "You've been the best friend I have here," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "I don't want to lose you because of this."

Steve turned around with warmth and compassion in his eyes. "You won't lose me," he said firmly. "I promise you that."

"Hey," he said after a moment, changing the subject, "We need to find somewhere to land soon. Want to help out?"

-

Once the crew found their landing location, they began the arduous task of packing up the balloon. "Hey, at least we won't have to pack it up anymore for a while," Lucy said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Does it have to be over?" Cameron asked, more rhetorically than seriously.

Lucy laughed. "If you like ballooning so much, why don't you become a pilot yourself? Even Steve could teach you that."

Cameron's eyebrows jumped up. The thought had never crossed her mind.

When the task was finished, they all jumped back into the SUV. "Where are we headed?" Cameron asked.

"Back to the field," Carlos said mysteriously.

"For what?" Cameron asked, bewildered.

The crew members had mirthful grins. "Just a couple of traditions," Lucy said mysteriously.

Once they arrived back at their spot on the field, the crew pulled some folding chairs out of the trailer and set them out. Cameron, looking around, saw that many of the balloonists were doing something similar. She looked back over to suddenly see Steve brandishing a sword.

"What on earth do you need a sword for?" she asked him, a little apprehensive now about the 'traditions' that lay ahead.

"I keep it in the trailer just in case any dragons come by," he joked.

"Or if any bottles of champagne need opening," Amber added, handing a bottle to him.

"Tradition number one," Lucy said with a grin. "Champagne after a flight."

"Traditionally you have champagne after every flight," added Steve, champagne in one hand, sword in the other, "But ten days straight of champagne before noon is a little much, even for us," he finished with a laugh.

"Ready?" he asked, looking back at the group.

"Ready, Finn responded, holding a stack of plastic cups.

Steve turned away, and in one swift motion sliced the top off the bottle to the cheers of the crew. Finn and Carlos came up quickly to begin filling the cups.

Cameron reached for one, but Carlos stopped her. "Nuh-uh," he said. "One more tradition we have to tell you about."

Amber explained this time. "A first flight has a special tradition," she said in her clear, soft voice.

Lucy butted in gleefully. "You have to drink the champagne without using your hands!"

Cameron cringed, but she couldn't help but grin. "Good thing I'm not dressed up today," she said wryly.

Carlos had set her cup on the ground. "Best way is to kneel in front of it and pick it up with your teeth," he said helpfully.

Cameron nodded with a resigned sigh, and kneeled in front of the cup. The group gathered round as she picked it up unsteadily with her teeth, and slowly tilted it into her mouth, poring champagne down the front of her shirt and onto her jeans. The group erupted in laughter, cheers, and applause.

Steve patted her on the back as she stood. "It's official; you're a balloonist for life." Cameron grinned. She felt a surge of happiness course through her, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

-

Steve sighed. Most of the crew members had gone wandering, visiting other friends around the field, grabbing food at vendors' stalls, and making one last trip to purchase any desired souvenirs. He and Allison Cameron were the only ones left with the trailer.

"Well," he began reluctantly, "Time to pack it in. There goes another Balloon Fiesta. It was a good one."

Cameron looked over at him, thinking. She hadn't forgotten Lucy's flippant comment. _Even Steve could teach you that._

"We don't have to pack it in," she said.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Who's going to fly it?"

"You," Cameron said. "And me. I want to learn."

Both eyebrows went up this time. "You sure?" he asked in surprise.

Cameron nodded. "I'm sure." She couldn't forget how it felt to be up there. Free from her past. Free from the world.

Steve's eyes lit up. "Allison, that's great! You're going to love it. When do you want to begin?"

"Next weekend?" she offered.

Steve grinned. "Next weekend it is."

---


	7. Part Seven

Cameron Takes Flight:

Part Seven

-

A/N: So this is where it ends! Thank you (the loyal few) for sticking with this story despite an absence of Hameron. I have begun a sequel to it that should be out over the summer. Probably no time to finish any of the things I'm working on before then, unfortunately. Again, thanks for sticking with me!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters or storylines appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: Cameron leaves PPTH broken and burdened. How can she find herself again amidst the wreckage of her life as she knew it?

---

Months passed. Cameron's piloting skill increased steadily, but one obstacle remained before she could obtain her license.

"I think today's your day for the solo flight," Steve persuaded.

Cameron shook her head. "Not today, Steve."

This conversation repeated itself several times; to the point that Steve worried she would never complete the process.

Cameron's initial high from flight had vanished in the fear of doing so alone. She had been forced to do so many things alone in her life. It seemed that one more was going to be too much to bear.

That is, until one piece of mail changed everything.

It looked official. Cameron turned it over in her hands a couple of times before slicing it open apprehensively.

She slid the papers out of the envelope to find that it was the final paperwork from the divorce proceedings. The paperwork that would finally render her a failure in marriage. Tears pricked at Cameron's eyelids as she closed them, pushing the all-important piece of mail to the side. This was not what she needed right now.

She had kept those feelings, those memories at arms length for as long as she could, but with this they all came rushing back. Pain, betrayal, and anger beat at her like a rainstorm on a window. She was overwhelmed. Drowning.

This wasn't the Allison she wanted to be. Always hurting, always fearful…never strong. She was strong. She could be more than this. She _must_ be more than this.

Her first step? Sign the papers. She did so with a bold scrawl.

When that was done, she picked up the phone and called Steve.

"Steve here," he answered.

"Steve, it's Allison," she began apprehensively. "I think I'm ready to try the solo flight."

-

Everything was prepared for her flight.

All that needed to be done was to drop the weights and fire up the burner, and then she would be in the sky, alone.

"Ready?" Steve said with a grin.

Cameron looked around her. Everything about the balloon was familiar to her now. She knew every move, every danger, every possible thing she could need to know. She couldn't be more ready, she reassured herself. She nodded.

Steve patted her on the shoulder. "Here's lookin' at you, kid," he said with a wink and a smile. "Good luck."

Together they hauled the weights out of the basket, and the lightened balloon began to rise. Cameron started the burner and propelled herself into the sky.

-

Now high above the city, Cameron sighed in satisfaction. She was free—free from House, free from Chase, free from everyone and everything. If she could do this, she could do anything. Cameron looked out at the earth laid before her. It was hers for the taking.

For the first time in many years, she didn't fear or worry about the future. It wouldn't be all ups, of course, but she knew she could handle it with the same finesse with which she handled the balloon in her flight.

Cameron grinned as she pulled the lever, allowing the fire to fill the balloon. She was going higher.

---

A/N: Thank you again for reading! Please review and let me know how you felt about the story.

In the coming sequel Cameron's new and old worlds collide when House shows up in Albuquerque! I am also currently working on the Saving Grace sequel and another short chapter fic. I am planning a wedding and trying to finish my final semester of university, so I'm extremely busy! Like I said above, I think these should be expected over the summer.


End file.
